Lucy's New Life
by angel12345678910
Summary: Lucy leaves Fairytail to go find her true self. Along the way she finds love and joins a new guild.. (I suck at summaries I know...- -')
1. Chapter 1: Lucy

XLucy's POVX

I walked into Fairytail and greeted everyone. They didn't greet me back so I decided to sit at the bar. I sat on my usual seat and said to Mira.

"Mira can I get a strawberry milkshake?"

She didn't answer me so I just sighed and tapped on her shoulder, she then turned around and said

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LUCY?!"

Everyone in the guild looked at me I thought I was going to cry but I was wrong cause honestly I didn't want to look weaker so I sighed and walked through the guild doors without another word .

'It's not like they care about me anyways.' I thought sadly as I was walking.

I got an idea so I went to Natsu's house and knocked on his door. I heard some moving in there then the door opened and there stood a sleepy pink haired dragon slayer. He saw me and smiled.

"Yeah What's up Lucy?"

"I need you to do me a favor..." 

He cocked his head to one side,"What kind of favor Luce?"

"Tell the guild that I died..." I requested quietly.

"WHAT?! Why the hell would I do that? We are nakama remember?!" The pinkette shouted in outrage.

"Just do it." The blonde said as she turned and left her puzzled friend behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX AT THE GUILDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu walked into the guild hall strangely quiet. He didn't have his usual "spark." He sat at one of the tables and frowned. A certain ice mage walked up to him with a cocky grin.

"Why so down, Lizard breath?"

The pink haired teen didn't reply like he normally would. This made Gray a little annoyed.

"Hello? Anyone in there?!" The raven asked as he tapped Natsu's head.

Natsu looked at him with pure rage in his green eyes.

"Lucy's dead."

XXXMEANWHILEXXXXLUCY'S POVXXXX

As I was walking I stopped to look at my apartment.

'No need for that old place...' I thought.

Then I went down to the train station and bought a ticket to go to Sabertooth so I could join the guild. I looked down at my clothes.

'But first I need to change.' I decided silently.

She went to the store and bought new clothes that kinda matched what Edo Lucy would wear. I went to the bathroom and changed quickly. Finally It was time for me to go and meet _him. _


	2. Chapter 2: Zeref

**Chapter 2 whoop-de-do lol enjoy XD**

* * *

I walk out of the store and guess what? My ticket was stolen.

"Ugh" I said loud enough for a couple of people to stare at me with curiosity. I went to search for my ticket. After awhile for searching I sigh in defeat and went to buy another ticket . A black circle appeared in front of me.

"So he found me already?" I smirked.

The black circle disappeared there stood a man in it's place. He had black hair, a red cape/coat and his eyes were red they seemed like they could suck you in if stare in them long enough.

"Hey Lucy" He said as emotionless as ever.

'He never changes ' I thought.

"Well Zeref", I said," You probably know I am taking you up on that offer."

**flash black**

_Zeref and I were playing tag in my parents yard. Zeref tripped on a rock and landed on me. His knee was between my legs and his whole body was crushing me. I couldn't help but blush, his hands where strewn on my chest. _

_He blushed slightly and got off of. _

_"You know if you ever get into trouble I will be here to protect you always." He said sweetly. _

_I couldn't help but giggle," Thank you, Zeref."_

** flash back ends**

I smiled remembering what happened that day when we were children, when he promised to protect me.

I had forgotten that Zeref was standing there. He held out his hand.

"Come on, lets get going."

** ? P.O.V**

"Just you wait Lucy you will be mine and mine only" The person smirked.

* * *

**Oh no what will happen to lucy? Who is that person and why does erza like strawberry cake well stay tune and wait for thy next ! (zeref and lucy 3) review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy's Back

**Thanks for the reviews and things on my first chapter anyways this chapter 3 please review and favorite!**

* * *

_Zeref took me to an island. It looked beautiful. We started walking but I tripped. Surprisingly I didn't feel the hard grassy ground, I opened my eyes and saw that I landed into Zeref's arms. A vibrant blush caressed my face. _

_I got out of his grip, mumbling an apology under my breath. _

_He stared at me emotionless and continued walking like nothing happened. __We finally reached a cave, it looked ordinary._

_"I'm going to train you so you can become stronger." The black haired wizard stated. _

**5 YEARS LATER**

I finally got through hell, I am sad I have to leave before I left I did give him a hug and a kiss on the lips. Our relationship had grown stronger over the years I had been staying with him. I laughed at him trying to hide his blush behind his poker face. I used my magic to go to Magnolia. It was as same as always everyone's nice. It was kinda disgusting.

I walked up the road and finally I reached it, Fairytail. I quickly slipped on my black clock and made sure it covered my face. I kicked the guild doors down, everyone stared at me, stopping what they were doing. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

I saw Natsu stare at me. He could tell who I was. I walked up to him and used telepathy.

'_Don't tell anyway or else.'_

__The pinkette stared at me with slight sadness in his eyes. His hands were balled up in fists. I walked past everyone else and to my old Master's room. I slammed the door behind me.

I came out with Master Makorv.

"Oi! Brats we have a new member!" The old man shouted.

"I'm Lydia. Don't touch me or there will be consequences." She said firmly.

Everyone looked at their "new member" curiously.

Just who the hell was this girl?

?P.O.V

"I think it's about time" the stranger said grimly.

The person walked to Fairytail.

* * *

**Listen I know I make short chapters it's because of school, family problems so i'm sorry but I will try to make them longer ok? Ok hope you enjoed minna bye!**


	4. Chapter 4:Him

The guild doors opened everyone turned to see a man standing in the door.

His eyes roamed all over the room till he spotted the new member.

He walked to her and tapped on her shoulder she looked up and her eyes widen she got

out of her seat and backed away from him which made him move forward she made a

run towards the door and ran away from fairytail.

Xxx TIME SKIP xxx LUCY'S POV xxx

I was panting like crazy hoping to get away from him I can't stand to see him anymore ever

I can still hear footsteps quickening every second but I know if I look back I'll regret it.

When I came to a stop I felt arms snake up my hips I shivered and I felt his breath on my ear

then I heard him chuckle I felt his tongue lick my ear and my neck.

"Why are you runnin' l-u-c-y ~?"

I balled my hands into fists and stood there frozen unsure what to do,what should I do?

I could feel him moving his hands up to my chest but stopped then I felt him back up and

leave.

I couldn't move even if he did leave, I just couldn't I don't know why I touched my ear

and neck and I shivered.

I finally got the courage to move. But when I turned around gray was standing there

staring at me with hatred in his eyes he finally spoke but it was harsh with saddness in it

"Where were you lucy, natsu told the whole guild that you died"

I almost couldn't hear him but I finally replied back to him.

"I have my reasons but since you weren't there on that day I don't need to waste my time

to tell you what happened"

I started walking passed him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and pushed me

against a wall he looked in my eyes and then he kissed me with tongue.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes again but this time what I saw was full lust

he was touching the hem of my shirt and was going to lift it but I put my hand on his hand

to stop him and I said.

"Gray just stop okay?"

I pushed him off of me and walked away leaving my regret behind me.

'Never again will I fall in love and get hurt again never' I thought walking away and to the

guild.


	5. Chapter 5: He's here

I yawned sitting up in my comfy bed when I saw _him_ staring at me smirking. I stared back

at him then he started to move toward me. I felt his breath on my face. I tried to run but he

grabbed my foot and pulled me toward him. I was frightened to see his face so close up.

"What is it you want hiro? I asked sternly.

"Why are we not scared anymore?" He asked tauntingly

I stared at him. I hate this man. No he isn't a man. he is a monster. I looked at him with

disgust and hate. But the feeling changed when I felt something warm on my lips.

Hiro was kissing me! I couldn't resit him I knew I couldn't. I kissed him back. He rubbed

his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little and he slid

his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. Of course he won.

He slid his hand under my shirt. About to touch my breast.

"No Hiro stop" I said breathlessly

"Why, we got this far I want you lucy. Do you get that? I want you to be mine!"

"Hiro! I said no! ok? "

I pushed him off of me and went to my kitchen to get some water. When I came back to my

room he was gone. I sighed and sat on my bed where me and him just were. I went to get

and go to fairytail.

When I got to fairytail I saw him sitting on the bar talking to mira. I went over to them

and grabbed hiro by the back of his shirt and dragged him outside. Once I closed the

guild doors he pulled me in for a kiss. I struggled to get off of me. But I couldn't resit

him anymore.

"N-no Stop H-hiro"

He pulled back and smirked. I stared at the ground for a minute or two then looked up to

face him with as much courage as I could muster.

"Listen hiro there is a question I wanna ask you."

"Ok what is it?"

I took in a deep breath and looked at him again.

"Why are you really here, Hiro?"

"Hehe why you ask? Are you saying you forgot about _him_ already?"

" 'He'? What are yo-?"

No way he can't be here h-he can't! I shook my head and put my hand over my mouth

to muffle my sobs so no one would hear them from inside the guild and come out here.

I stopped my endless tears and sobs and looked at hiro who is smirking.

"I see you remember him now"

"Hiro go to hell and if you see him tell him to go with you I don't want to see either of you

EVER AGAIN!"

I ran to the station and got on the train boarding to my old guild. Sabertooth.

'Why! Why? Does he have to be here?! What did I do to deserve this?"

Eventually I fell asleep until I was woken up by the conductor. I got off the train and

walked to Sabertooth.

When I got there I looked at the guild and I took another deep breath and open the doors.

But when I opened it I was shocked to see the mess and _him_.

Zeref.


End file.
